Companies which control and operate vehicles, for example emergency response vehicles, are often interested in knowing how safely those vehicles are being operated, as well as identifying and documenting any problems with driver behavior. These companies may opt to provide their drivers with feedback during a driver safety violation, and may also opt to document such information over time, in order to compile a report about individual drivers or the companies' drivers as a whole. Information about driver behavior and vehicle safety conditions may also be used to investigate vehicle crashes or other safety events after they have occurred.
Although vehicle safety monitoring systems can improve driving behavior, the types of driver feedback and the level of detail that can be collected for later use are relatively limited for emergency response vehicles. Some such systems may collect video data related to particular safety violation events, for example too rapidly accelerating or decelerating. However, such systems are often incapable of collecting video data that has been triggered or flagged by conditions unrelated or only partially related to the driver's behavior. Current vehicle safety monitoring systems also often do not provide easy access to the data collected on board the vehicle, and often do not permit dynamic creation of reports based on current and past vehicle safety data.